legoreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
TECHNIC
' TECHNIC' (first introduced as "Expert Builders" in 1977) was a LEGO Category:Theme,first introduced in 1984. It featured more complex pieces than ordinary LEGO Parts. TECHNIC Themes * Arctic Action (Discontinued) * Ben 10 (Discontinued) * BIONICLE (Discontinued) * Competition (Discontinued) * Dacta (Certain sets are Dacta TECHNIC) * Hero Factory * Racers (not all racers sets are TECHNIC sets) * RoboRiders (Discontinued) * Star Wars (Certain sets are TECHNIC sets) * Slizer/Throwbot (Discontinued) List of Sets 1970s ;1977 * 850 Fork Lift Truck * 851 Farm Tractor * 852 Helicopter * 853 Car Chassis * 870 Technical Motor, 4.5V * 871 Supplementary Set ;1978 * 854 Go-Kart * 855 Mobile Crane * 872 Two Gear Blocks * 948 Go-Kart * 952 Farm Tractor * 954 Sky Copter * 956 Auto Chassis * 960 Power Pack * 961 Parts Pack ;1979 * 856 Bulldozer * 857 Motorbike with Sidecar * 874 Yellow Beams with Connector Pegs * 875 Red Beams with Connector Pegs * 876 Blue Beams with Connector Pegs * 877 Steering Gear Parts * 878 Piston Parts * 879 Gear Wheels with Chain Links * 880 12 Volt Motor * 950 Forklift * 951 Bulldozer * 955 Mobile Crane 1980s ;1980 * 858 Auto Engines * 8857 Motorcycles * 8858 Auto Engines * 8860 Car Chassis ;1981 * 8710 Technical Elements * 8844 Helicopter * 8845 Dune Buggy * 8846 Tow Truck * 8848 Power Truck * 8859 Tractor ;1982 * 8090 Universal Set * 8700 Power Pack ;1983 * 1924 Motorcycle * 8841 Dune Buggy * 8847 Dragster ;1984 * 1032 TECHNIC II Powered Machines Set * 8020 Universal Set * 8030 Universal Set * 8050 Universal Motor Set ;1985 * 1030 TECHNIC I Simple Machines Set * 1034 Teachers Resource Set * 1038 Universal Buggy * 1972 Go-Kart * 8040 Universal Set * 8843 Fork-Lift Truck * 8851 Excavator * 9665 Mechanical Engineering ;1986 * 1090 TECHNIC Control 1 * 1092 TECHNIC Control 2 * 8035 Universal Set * 8055 Universal Motor Set * 8620 Snow Scooter * 8640 Polar Copter * 8660 Arctic Rescue Unit * 8680 Arctic Rescue Base * 8842 Go-Cart * 8849 Tractor ;1987 * 5102 Pneumatic Tube Black and Grey 60 and 100 cm * 5103 Pneumatic Spring Cylinder 48 mm Red * 5104 Pneumatic Piston Cylinder 48 mm Yellow * 5105 Pneumatic Piston Cylinder 64 mm Yellow * 5106 Two-Way Valve and Non-Return Valve * 5231 20 TECHNIC Beams and Plates Yellow * 5232 20 TECHNIC Beams and Plates Blue * 5234 20 TECHNIC Beams and Plates Black * 5236 8 TECHNIC Beams Blue * 5237 8 TECHNIC Beams Black * 5238 8 TECHNIC Beams Red * 5249 20 TECHNIC Beams and Plates Red * 5250 8 TECHNIC Beams Yellow * 8852 Robot ;1988 * 8712 TECHNIC Figures * 8832 Roadster * 8853 Excavator * 8855 Prop Plane * 8865 Test Car ;1989 * 5107 Pneumatic Pump * 5108 Pneumatic Cylinder * 5109 5109 Pneumatic Tubes and Pieces * 5251 Shock Absorbers * 5253 Cross Axles Sizes 2, 3, 4, 6 * 5254 Cross Axles Sizes 8, 10, 12 * 5256 Suspension Pack * 5264 Rotors and Bush / Cross Axles * 5266 Gear Racks, Gear Wheels and Pulley Wheels * 8024 Universal Set * 8034 Universal Set * 8044 Universal Pneumatic Set * 8054 Universal Motor Set * 8835 Forklift * 8854 Power Crane * 8862 Backhoe Grader 1990s ;1990 * 5110 Cross Axles, Nuts * 5255 Connector Pegs * 5257 Connector Pegs, Toggle Joints and Wheels * 5258 Crown Wheels, Gear Racks, Point Wheels, Worm Gears * 5259 Universal Joint, Rubber Bands and Wheels * 5260 Connecting Rods and Stop Bushes * 5261 Plates and Gear Racks * 5262 Gear Wheels * 5263 Universal Joint, Differential Housing and Point Wheels * 8064 Motorized Universal Building Set * 8094 Technic Control Centre * 8720 9V Motor Set * 8825 Night Chopper * 8830 Rally 6-wheeler * 8840 Rally Shock & Roll Racer * 8850 Rally Support Truck ;1991 * 5099 Pneumatic Valves * 5118 Flex System Elements * 5272 Cylinder Motor * 8074 Universal Building Set with Flex System * 8810 Cafe Racer * 8815 Speedway Bandit * 8820 Mountain Rambler * 8838 Shock Cycle * 8856 Whirlwind Rescue ;1992 * 5116 Pneumatic Piston Cylinder 32 mm * 8826 ATX Sport Cycle * 8828 Front End Loader * 8836 Sky Ranger * 8837 Pneumatic Excavator * 8839 Supply Ship * 8868 Air Tech Claw Rig ;1993 * 5117 Compressor Pump for 8868 * 5120 Polarity Reversal Switch for 8082 (9 V) * 5233 26 Small TECHNIC Beams and Plates Black * 5235 10 Large TECHNIC Beams Black * 5252 Shock Absorbers Large * 5267 Assorted Cross Axles * 5275 Toggle Joints and Connector Pegs and Rods * 5276 Gear Wheels, Worm Gears and Racks, Universal Joints * 5277 Wedge Belt, Pulleys and V-Belts * 5279 Steering Elements, Plates and Gear Racks * 5280 Lift-Arms and Triangles * 8022 TECHNIC Starter Set * 8042 Universal Pneumatic Set * 8082 Multi Model Control Set * 8714 The LEGO TECHNIC guys * 8818 Dune Buggy * 8824 Hovercraft * 8857 Street Chopper * 8872 Forklift Transporter * 9610 Gears Set * 9612 Levers Set * 9614 Pulleys Mini Set ;1994 * 5245 Universal Joint, Differential Housing and Gear Wheels * 5278 Chain Links * 5285 Two Large Shock Absorbers * 5286 Toggle Joints and Connectors * 8032 Multi Functional Starter Set * 8062 Briefcase Set * 8808 F1 Racer * 8812 Aero Hawk II * 8816 Off-Roader * 8829 Dune Blaster * 8858 Rebel Wrecker * 8880 Super Car ;1995 * 5269 Lift-Arms and Triangles * 5287 Plates and Gear Racks * 8210 Nitro Bike GTX / GTX 500 * 8225 Road Rally V / Super Kart * 8235 Front End Loader * 8280 Fire Engine * 8412 Nighthawk * 8422 Circuit Shock Racer / V-Twin Super Bike * 8440 Formula Flash / Formula Indy Racer * 8460 Pneumatic Crane Truck * 8485 Control Centre II ;1996 * 5110 Pneumatic Value Pack * 5289 Toggle Joints and Connectors * 5290 Plates, Gear Racks * 5291 Lift-Arms, Triangles * 5292 TECHNIC Suitcase * 5293 Battery Box - Basic and TECHNIC * 8207 Dune Duster * 8223 Hydrofoil 7 * 8230 Coastal Cop Buggy / Miami Police Patrol * 8244 Convertables * 8286 3-In-1 Car * 8408 Desert Ranger / V2 Sport Star * 8425 Black Hawk * 8443 Pneumatic Log Loader * 8456 Fiber Optic Multi Set * 8480 Space Shuttle ;1997 * 2129 Blast-Off Dragster * 5201 20 TECHNIC Angle Bricks Assorted * 5202 TECHNIC Angle Beams, 4 Red, 4 Blue * 5228 TECHNIC Beams and Plates with Holes, Black * 5229 TECHNIC Gear Wheels and Differential Housing * 8205 Bungee Blaster * 8215 Gyro Copter * 8216 Turbo 1 * 8222 VTOL * 8229 Tread Trekker * 8232 Chopper Force * 8250 Search Sub * 8277 Giant Model Set * 8299 Search Sub w/CDROM * 8414 Mountain Rambler * 8437 Future Car / Sahara Blaster * 8459 Pneumatic Front-End Loader * 8479 Barcode Multi-Set * 8735 Motor Set, 9 volt * 9615 Motor Add-On for Simple Mechanisms * 9616 Wheels and Axles Set * 9618 Structures Set * 9630 Simple Mechanisms Set ;1998 * 2544 Motorcycle * 2854 Bungee Chopper * 3038 Super Challenge * 3054 Motorcycle * 5225 TECHNIC Geared Motor * 5226 TECHNIC Assorted Cross Axles * 5294 Toggle Joints and Connectors * 5295 Steering Accessories * 8202 Bungee Chopper * 8203 Rover Discovery * 8204 Sky Flyer 1 * 8208 Custom Cruiser * 8209 Future F1 * 8213 Spy Runner * 8217 The Wasp * 8218 Trike Tourer * 8219 Racer * 8226 Mud Masher * 8233 MC Vs. Stinger * 8239 Cyber Slam Spider * 8245 Robot's Revenge * 8248 Forklift * 8257 Cyber Strikers * 8266 Spyder Slayer * 8417 Mag Wheel Master * 8428 Concept Car * 8432 Concept Car * 8462 Tow Truck * 8482 CyberMaster * 8483 CyberMaster * 880001 Competition Racers and Stop Watch ;1999 * 1061 Single Disc Pack * 1257 Tricycle * 1258 Buggy * 1259 Motorbike * 1260 Car * 3000 Trike Buggy * 3001 Propeller Buggy * 3003 Bike Blaster * 3005 Piston Car * 5203 Alloy Wheels with Tires * 5204 Cyber Slam Accessories * 5205 Wheels and Rubber Bands * 8246 Hydro Racer / Swamp Boat * 8247 Road Rebel / Buggy Racer * 8251 Sonic Cycle * 8252 Beach Buster * 8253 Fire Helicopter * 8255 Rescue Bike * 8268 Scorpion Attack * 8269 Cyber Stinger * 8444 Air Enforcer * 8445 Indy Storm * 8446 Crane Truck * 8448 Super Street Sensation * 8450 The Mission * 8500 Fire/Torch Slizer * 8501 Ice/Ski Slizer * 8502 City/Turbo Slizer * 8503 Sub/Scuba Slizer * 8504 Judge/Jet Slizer * 8505 Jungle/Amazon Slizer * 8506 Rock/Granite Slizer * 8507 Energy/Electro Slizer * 8508 Supplementary discs * 8520 Millennium/Millennia Slizer 2000s ;2000 * 1268 Bike Blaster * 1290 Lava Buggy * 1291 Power Bike * 1292 Frost Flyer * 1293 Swamp Craft * 3057 Master Builders - Create 'N' Race * 5206 Speed Computer * 5218 Pneumatic Pack * 5219 Silver Wheel Multi Pack * 5220 Vehicle Styling Pack * 5221 Motorised Base Pack * 5222 Vehicle Chassis Pack * 8000 TECHNIC Pit Droid * 8001 TECHNIC Battle Droid * 8002 TECHNIC Destroyer Droid * 8003 Volcano Climber * 8004 Dirt Bike * 8005 Ice Explorer * 8006 Swamp Craft * 8236 Bike Burner * 8237 Formula Force * 8238 Dueling Dragsters * 8279 4WD X-Track * 8300 Action Figures * 8305 Duel Bikes * 8307 Stunt Race * 8457 Power Puller * 8458 Silver Champion * 8509 Swamp * 8510 Lava * 8511 Frost * 8512 Onyx * 8513 Dust * 8514 Power * 8515 RoboRider Wheels * 8516 The Boss * 8521 Flare Slizer * 8522 Spark Slizer * 8523 Blaster Slizer ;2001 * 1237 Asimo Robot * 5223 Wind-Up Motor * 8007 TECHNIC C-3PO * 8008 TECHNIC Stormtrooper * 8240 Slammer Stunt Bike * 8241 Battle Cars * 8242 Slammer Turbo * 8463 Forklift Truck * 8464 Pneumatic Front-End Loader * 8465 Extreme Off-Roader * 8466 4X4 Off-Roader ;2002 * 8009 TECHNIC R2-D2 * 8010 TECHNIC Darth Vader * 8011 TECHNIC Jango Fett * 8012 TECHNIC Super Battle Droid * 8429 Helicopter * 8430 Mag Wheel Master * 8431 Pneumatic Crane Truck * 970001 Small White Bands * 970002 Large White Bands * 970003 Blue Band * 970004 Yellow Band * 970006 Black Friction Connector Peg * 970007 Black O-Ring * 970011 Gray 8-Tooth Spur Gear * 970012 Gray Connector Peg * 970013 1 x 2 Red Beam * 970014 Black 4 Stud Axle * 970015 Black 6 Stud Axle * 970016 Gray Bushing * 970017 14-Tooth Beveled Gears * 970018 Gray Pulley Wheel * 970019 Black 3 Stud Axle * 970020 Small Gray Pulley * 970022 Dark Gray Connector Peg 1-1/2 * 970023 Universal Joints * 970028 Shock Absorber * 970029 2 x 2 Skid Plate * 970030 Lift Arm * 970032 40-Tooth Gear * 970033 Black 8-Stud Axles * 970034 Black 12-Stud Axles * 970035 Black 10-Stud Axles * 970037 Long Black Connector Peg * 970038 Connector Peg With Axle * 970039 Lever Arm * 970042 Piston Rod * 970043 Small Half Beam * 970044 Air Storage Tank * 970045 24 Tooth Gear * 970110 Pneumatic T-Pieces * 970116 12 Tooth Double Bevel Gears * 970117 Pneumatic Hand Pump * 970118 Pneumatic Cylinder * 970119 Pneumatic Tubing * 970120 Black Bands * 970601 Small Pulleys * 970602 Bushings * 970603 Connector Pegs * 970604 Friction Connector Pegs * 970605 Long Black Connector Pegs * 970606 Connector Pegs with Axles * 970607 Connector Pegs with Knobs * 970608 Connector Pegs * 970609 2-Stud Axles with Grooves * 970610 3-Stud Axles * 970611 Cross Axles with Knobs * 970612 4-Stud Axles * 970613 5-Stud Axles * 970614 6-Stud Axles * 970615 8-Stud Axles * 970616 10-Stud Axles * 970617 12-Stud Axles * 970618 Axle Extenders * 970619 Catches * 970620 8 Tooth Gears * 970621 12 Tooth Bevel Gears * 970622 16 Tooth Gears * 970623 20 Tooth Double Bevel Gears * 970624 24-Tooth Crown Gears * 970625 24 Tooth Gears * 970626 TECHNIC Clutches * 970627 40 Tooth Gears * 970628 Cross Blocks * 970629 Catches with Cross Holes * 970630 Pulleys * 970631 Bricks with Cross Axle Holes * 970632 1 x 2 Beams * 970633 1 x 4 Beams * 970634 1 x 6 Beams * 970635 1 x 8 Beams * 970636 1 x 10 Beams * 970637 1 x 12 Beams * 970638 1 x 16 Beams * 970640 Tacho Wheels * 970641 Gear Casings * 970645 Chain Links * 970646 Gear Blocks * 970658 Air Storage Tanks * 970659 Pneumatic Parts * 970660 O-Ring and Pulley Wheels * 970663 Pneumatic Switch * 970665 Universal Joints ;2003 * 8438 Pneumatic Crane Truck * 8441 Fork-Lift Truck * 8451 Dump Truck * 8453 Front-End Loader * 8454 Rescue Truck * 8455 Backhoe Loader * 10072 TECHNIC Beams * 10073 TECHNIC Bushes * 10074 Cross Axles * 10076 TECHNIC Gear Wheels * 10077 TECHNIC Motor ;2004 * 8433 Cool Movers * 8434 Aircraft * 8435 4WD * 8436 Truck * 8439 Front End Loader ;2005 * 8415 Dump Truck * 8416 Forklift * 8418 Mini Loader * 8419 Excavator * 8420 Street Bike * 8421 Mobile Crane ;2006 * 8281 Mini Tractor * 8282 Quad Bike * 8283 Telehandler * 8284 Dune Buggy / Tractor * 8285 Tow Truck * 8287 Motor Box * 8288 Crawler Crane * 8289 Fire Truck ;2007 * 8270 Rough Terrain Crane * 8271 Wheel Loader * 8272 Snowmobile * 8273 Off Road Truck * 8274 Combine Harvester * 8275 Motorized Bulldozer ;2008 * 8290 Mini Fork Lift * 8291 Dirt Bike * 8292 Cherry Picker * 8293 Power Functions Motor Set * 8294 Excavator * 8295 Telescopic Handler * 8296 Dune Buggy * 8297 Off Roader ;2009 * 8063 Tractor with Trailer * 8256 Go Kart * 8258 Crane Truck * 8259 Mini Bulldozer * 8260 Tractor * 8261 Rally Truck * 8262 Quad-Bike * 8263 Snow Groomer * 8264 Hauler * 8265 Front Loader * 66318 Superpack 4 in 1 2010s ;2010 * 8041 Race Truck * 8043 Motorized Excavator * 8045 Mini Telehandler * 8046 Helicopter * 8047 Compact Excavator * 8048 Buggy * 8049 Tractor with Log Loader * 8051 Motorbike * 8052 Container Truck * 8053 Mobile Crane * 66359 TECHNIC Super Pack 4 in 1 ;2011 * 8065 Mini Container Truck * 8066 Off-Roader * 8067 Mini Mobile Crane * 8068 Rescue Helicopter * 8069 Backhoe Loader * 8070 Super Car * 8071 Bucket Truck * 8081 Extreme Cruiser * 8109 Flatbed Truck * 8110 Unimog U400 References * Category:Themes Category:Themes introduced in 1984